


Therapy

by Laerkstrein



Category: The Deep Blue Sea (2011)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerkstrein/pseuds/Laerkstrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier, somehow, to just pretend that William never existed.</p><p>Pre-<i>Deep Blue Sea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://niger-ut-niveus.livejournal.com/137792.html) on my LJ comm on 02.10.13.

It's maddening, to be tangled in sheets, slicked with sweat, mouth agape and letting warm breaths skirt across skin. The whole ordeal is incredibly perverse, but listening to him all the time, chattering on about the thrill of danger, the adrenaline and the excitement, Hester has started to think lately that a dose or two of such things wouldn't do her any harm. That's why she's pursued this, run off to do shopping or whatever it was she told William about, and found him, buried herself in his words, even those of his golf scores and silly little jokes, and let herself have everything that she's ever thought she's wanted.   
  
And she was right. She had wanted this.   
  
Somehow, the sheet makes its way into her mouth and her teeth clamp down on it. She's trembling, feeling his hands skirt up her sides as he shakes. In silence, she damns them, the idea of being overcome with nervousness and fear, wondering if, at some incredibly awkward moment, someone might come to the front door. Is it locked? Hester can't quite recall, can't even move her head to try and peer out into the small hallway as Freddie hovers, legs caught up in hers as he leans forward. And Hester feels, for a moment, that she's forgotten how to breathe.   
  
It's strange and uncomfortable, yet heavenly, feeling this way, knowing that this eccentric man loves her enough to share himself, to give her all the things that William can't and won't. She pushes him away, her husband, forces him out of her mind as she writhes, clawing at the sheets, listening to Freddie's voice grow dark and husky with each forward thrust. She sighs as he slows down, lifts her up and turns her right around, captures her lips with a growl and starts up all over again. His hands guide her hips, and it's as though she's been hit with a motor car, sent flying across the dirt of the ground and struck again. Though hard, it's better, it means something, she reminds herself, and tastes him on her tongue all over again. He's exciting, captivating, he completes her. This proves it.   
  
As he's overcome, she pushes, somehow forces him to flop back onto the mattress, spent and tired and covered in sweat. He looks to her with those bright blue eyes, and she drinks it in, the sight of him bare and struggling for breath, that ginger-kissed hair of his looking almost black.   
  
It's therapeutic for her, and Hester can't quite recall why the name William sticks out so in her mind. For the moment, at least, she knows no one by that name, can't find a face to fit with it though she knows that she should. The only face she sees is his, quietly making fun of her, laughing, as he starts to fall asleep again.   
  
And Hester doesn't know what side of him she prefers. That which makes her feel as though they're flying through a storm, or what she stares at now. The man who makes her believe in silly things like magic; makes her think that the world could never end.


End file.
